UAFA Avalonian Cup
The Union of Avalonian Football Associations Championship, or the UAFA Avalonian Cup, is a tournament held biennially for the men's national teams of the 26 separate members of the Union of Avalonian Football Associations, or UAFA. Beginning in 1996, the tournament is held every two years in a variety of host nations throughout the continent of Avalonia. Prior to entering the tournament, all teams compete in a qualifying process. However, the host nation does not have to qualify for the tournament, as they automatically qualify. Additionally, the teams who made the semi-finals in the previous tournament also automatically qualify for the tournament. As of 2002, there have been four completed tournaments, with two nations having won the tournaments. Both Salem and Morris have won the tournament twice. Salem and Morris have won their tournaments in consecutive tournaments, as Salem won in 1996 and 1998, and Morris won in 2000 and 2002. The most recent tournament, hosted by Morris in 2002, was won by Morris, who beat Mercer 2-0 in the final. History 7-team Tournament (1996) In 1996, the first tournament was hosted by Salem, and it consisted of the seven nations that were the only nations at the time. The initial group stage consisted of one group of all seven teams, where they took part in a round-robin stage. The top four teams after all of the games from the group stage were completed participated in the knockout stage. Salem defeated Morris in the final, 2-0, to win the first ever Avalonian Cup. 9-team Tournament (1998) In 1998, the tournament was hosted by Somerset. Due to the two newly formed nations and football federations of Mercer and Crawford, the tournament consisted of nine teams. During the group stage, there was three separate groups, each with three teams. Each team played the other two teams in their group twice, and the top team in each group automatically qualified to knockout stage. In addition to the three automatic qualifications to the knockout stage, the best team that placed in second in their group also made it to the knockout stage. The tournament was won by Salem, for the second consecutive time, who needed penalties to beat Somerset. Salem won, 4-3 on penalties, after drawing with Somerset, 2-2, after added extra time. 15-team Tournament (2000) In 2000, hosted by Union, the tournament consisted of 15 teams after Essex, Livingston, Madison, Niagara, Rockland, and Seneca became nations and created their own football federations. The group stage consisted of three separate groups with five teams each. The top two teams in each group automatically qualified for the knockout stage, while the best two teams that placed third in their group also qualified. For the first time ever, the UAFA Avalonian Cup had quarterfinals. Morris won their first title, after defeating Salem, 4-3 on penalties. The two teams were equal at two goals each after regulation and three goals after added extra time. 16-team Tournament (2002-Present) After the 2000 UAFA Avalonian Cup, the main tournament would consist of 16 teams. The group stage would consist of four groups of four teams, and the top two teams from each group would make the knockout stage. In 2002, Morris hosted the tournament. Morris won their second straight title after Morris defeated Mercer, 2-0, in the final. Format The competition In 1996, the tournament consisted of a group stage with one group of seven teams. The top four teams moved on to the knockout stage. In 1998, there were three groups of three teams each. The top team from each group moved on to the knockout stage, and the best team that placed second also moved on. In 2000, there were 15 teams that played in three groups. The top two teams from each group moved on to the knockout stage, while the best two teams that placed third in their group also moved on. In 2002, the tournament's format was the format that would remain until the present-day tournament. The tournament is composed of 16 teams. There are four groups, each with four teams, and the top two teams from each group move on to the knockout stage. Results * a: Salem defeated Somerset, 4-3, on penalties. * b: Morris defeated Salem, 4-3, on penalties. * c: Somerset defeated Mercer, 3-0, on penalties. * d: Mercer defeated Salem, 3-2, on penalties. * e: Mercer defeated Morris, 3-2, on penalties. Summary Titles All-Time Records As of UAFA Cup 2004.